Bonjour, encore
by Head-Radio
Summary: Traduction de McAbbyGirl4Life : Severus se rend sur la tombe de Lily après sa mort, et se souvient.


Il s'agit d'une traduction, dont l'accord est en cours ! Néanmoins, s'il m'est refusé, je l'enlèverai tout de suite.

L'auteur original est McAbbyGirl4Life ! Et les personnages sont à, on sait tous à qui ils sont !

Bonne lecture et laissez vos avis !

* * *

Le 30 Janvier. Toute une palette d'émotion se détachait de ce jour-là, et l'angoisse y prenait une bien trop grosse place. Après s'être aventuré jusqu'à sa tombe, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis de nombreuses années, Severus supposa alors que la douleur devait perdre de l'ampleur avec le temps. Visiblement, il n'en était rien, et tout cela ne prouvait qu'une erreur magistrale. Ici, il était une fois de plus, agenouillé face à la sépulture, épuisé de douleur, et drainé de toute émotion. Aucune larme ne tombait de ses yeux sombres, car il avait trouvé, après tout ce temps, qu'il était parvenu à court de moyen pour exprimer sa douleur. Les pleurs étaient si banals, si surfait qu'ils refusaient d'apaiser sa souffrance plus longtemps. Maintenant, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de faire partager ses tourments. Plutôt laisser couler sa peine dans son esprit, et l'amertume dans ses pensées, souillant ainsi toute la personne qu'il était, une fois de plus.

Comme il avait fait tellement de fois, Severus sortit sa baguette magique et murmura un sort, qui fit apparaître un bouquet de lys devant la tombe.

Le cœur, gelé et sadique, qui battait en lui ne s'était ouvert à l'amour qu'une fois, et jamais ensuite. Maintenant, la raison pour vivre sans vie, sous des monticules de glace, insensible à la saleté et à ses mains qui la creuse inutilement, n'était plus. Aveugle de ces cicatrices permanentes, crées par son cœur insensible, elles plaidaient toutes ensembles afin de la voir revenir vers lui.

« Joyeux anniversaire Lily », murmura Severus à la stalle de pierre gravée de son nom, tournant ensuite en dérision ses propres mots par une moquerie caustique. Parler à une tombe … C'était bien une tradition inutile, qui n'assouplit aucune douleur et ne sert à rien. Les corps enterrés sous le sol n'entendaient rien, ne sentaient rien et ne savaient rien. Les âmes qu'ils avaient porté le long de leurs vies avaient disparu il y a bien longtemps, dans un endroit connu d'elles seules. Lily ne pouvait pas l'entendre, ne pouvait pas le voir, et ne pouvait même pas le sentir. Mais, si elle pouvait … Que penserait-elle de lui désormais ? Que pourrait-elle dire de la coquille de son ancien meilleur ami, dont l'âme a été déchiré et marquée par des actes innommables ? Serait-elle fière de la souffrance qu'il a enduré, pour honorer sa mémoire ?

Assis sur sa tombe, Severus s'était lui même perdu dans les réminiscences du passé. Un souvenir dont il se tenait particulièrement. Lorsque Lily et lui avaient environ treize ans, ils profitaient de leurs vacances d'été dans une cour délabrée, qui par son manque d'occupant, en faisait un excellent endroit pour parler.

« Sev, tu sais quoi ? » demanda Lily, en se balançant paresseusement du haut de son jeu préféré. « Je ne t'ai jamais pleuré, comment ça se fait ? »

Severus n'était pas pas du tout surpris de la franchise que faisait part Lily envers lui. En réalité, il était plutôt en paix avec elle. Si il y avait bien une personne qui avait cet effet là sur lui, c'était bien Lily.

« Je n'en n'ai juste pas fait une habitude, c'est tout ». La réponse de Severus était simple, tandis qu'il se balançait à son tour nonchalamment sur sa balançoire.

« Tu ne pleures pas quand tu as une mauvaise note à ton devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal, tu n'as pas pleuré lorsque tu t'es ouvert le crâne alors que tu étais rentré dans un arbre ! Tu n'as même pas pleuré quand ton chien est mort … Tu n'as jamais pleuré ! » s'exclamait Lily sous le choc de la révélation.

« Mais cette note n'était pas si mauvaise ! Et ma mère m'a soigné la tête vraiment vite, ça m'a à peine fait mal. Et, pour le chien, ce n'était même pas MON chien, mais le tien Lily ! »

« Oh, arrête un peu, Snuffles était autant ton chien que le mien », rétorqua Lily, de mauvaise humeur.

« Je veux juste dire que je pleure pas pour des choses qui ne sont pas importantes … » expliqua Severus, exaspéré.

Lily fronça les sourcils en lui lançant un regard accusateur.

« Non pas que la mort de Snuffle n'était pas importante ! C'était un chien génial. Je suppose que j'aurais du certainement pleurer un peu, pour ses funérailles. » rajouta rapidement Severus, de peur de la blesser.

« Oui, tu aurais du ! Mais bon, tu lui as fait une superbe éloge, j'imagine que ça compte un petit peu quand même. » lâcha Lily, à contre cœur, en lui adressant un sourire indulgent.

« Mais Sev, qu'est-ce qui est assez important pour que tu pleures ? » continua alors Lily, se levant pour se mettre face à lui.

Severus réfléchit quelques instants.

« Je vais pleurer quand tu vas mourir Lily », dit-il alors, calmement.

« Moi, mourir sans toi ? Comme si ça allait se passer comme ça ! » se moqua Lily. « Il n'y a aucune chance que je meurs en première, nous mourrons ensembles ! Je refuse de m'embarquer dans cette aventure énorme sans toi avec moi, de toute façon ».

« D'accord, mais dans ce cas, ne t'attends pas à me voir pleurer ! » répliqua alors Severus en riant.

Lily se mit à rire elle aussi, en remontant sur sa balançoire.

Severus fut ébranlé par ce souvenir. Lily avait menti. Elle l'avait quitté et était partie découvrir ce qu'était la mort sans lui. Quant à lui, fidèle à ses paroles, il avait pleuré sans relâche. Encore maintenant, une larme coulait sur sa joue. Peut être même qu'il avait encore quelques larmes aujourd'hui, en réserve, pour la pleurer encore un peu, sur sa tombe, laissant ses larmes coulées le long du marbre blanc. Il la rejoindrait bientôt. Son temps était presque terminé, les deux meilleurs amis qui voulaient s'unir encore une fois dans une aventure, allaient enfin se retrouver. Il n'a peut être pas eu la chance de lui dire au revoir, mais Severus était sur d'être le premier à lui dire « bonjour » de nouveau.


End file.
